


Snowflakes Falling Around Us

by minhocore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Shopping, M/M, and chan simping for minho, cuddles by the fireplace, domestic hot chocolate drinking, fluffy shit, minchan love each other, minho simping for chan, my back hurts pls, this took so long to write despite it being under 1000 words, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhocore/pseuds/minhocore
Summary: Chan and Minho go Christmas shopping.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 6





	Snowflakes Falling Around Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iheartksoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartksoo/gifts).



> my offcial ao3 debut! please enjoy
> 
> also the ending sucks im so sorry i hate writing endings

It was freezing, but Minho couldn’t find it in himself to care.

His arms were full of bags, and his hands were about to fall off from the cold, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

It was December 1st, and Chan decided it was the perfect time to go Christmas shopping. His reasons were… unusual but Minho couldn’t say no, especially since Chan had the cutest grin on his face.

“Minho! Look! It’s snowing!” Chan said, excitedly. Minho looked around the pair, smiling. Snow was falling around them, and it was so _beautiful._

Minho unlatched his arm from Chan’s and ran over to catch a snowflake, falling next to them. It landed in his palm, and he ran back over to show Chan. 

“For you.” He beamed at his boyfriend, holding out his palm.

Chan smiled at the gleeful expression on Minho's face and gently scooped the delicate snowflake out of his lover's hands.

“Thank you, love.” Chan said, kissing Minho on his cheek. 

Minho went a beautiful bright shade of pink, hiding his face in Chan’s shoulder. Chan giggled at his boyfriend’s antics, kissing his head and hooking their arms together.

“Come on, darling! We have to finish off our shopping before the snow traps us here.” 

Minho looks up and nods, refocusing on the original task. “Of course! Let’s go!” He says confidently, marching forward and dragging Chan behind.

He slows down suddenly and asks, “Uh… what else do we need?” 

Chan giggles at his lover's words and looks around at the shops. “I believe we just need ugly Christmas sweaters for Felix’s party then we can go!” 

Minho nods in understanding before a store comes in sight. “I’m pretty sure they sell sweaters in here! Let’s go Channie!” Minho cheers, dragging his boyfriend towards the warm store. Chan stumbles after his boyfriend, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

-

"What about this one?" Chan ask Minho as he stepped out from behind a curtain leading to the dressing rooms

He was wearing a bright green sweater with a patched-on Christmas tree. There were yellow and red string lights weaved around the tree, and a bright orange star on top. It was ugly, nonetheless, but it wasn’t _ugly enough._ Whenever Felix invites everyone to his annual Ugly Christmas Sweater parties every December, he always insists that everyone brings their most hideous sweaters. 

Minho stares at it for a while, and shakes his head. “Not ugly enough.” He mumbles to Chan, drowsiness washing over his body. 

Chan, of course, notices this and walks over to his boyfriend. “We can finish shopping tomorrow, yeah? Let’s just focus on getting home.” Minho would normally protest, his worries overtaking him and telling him that they would never get it done, but he was about to collapse from exhaustion, so he just nods sleepily.

Chan quickly takes off his sweatshirt and hastily folds it and puts it back on its shelf. He snatches all the shopping bags from Minho and somehow manages to hold his hand. 

He tugs him out of the shop, and they start making their way home. 

-

As Chan unlocks the door, Minho stares at the ground, thinking of how lucky he was and how Chan never failed to make him fond.

He really loves Chan, the way his eyes sparkle when he’s passionate, the way he squeaks when he laughs so hard over the stupidest things, the way his hair is all curly and messy when he wakes up. 

Apparently, he was staring for a bit because Chan was calling his name, staring at him concerned. “Hey baby, you back from your head?” He asks his boyfriend softly, making Minho smile. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He says, nodding his head, as if to reassure Chan. “Let’s go inside! My toes are about to freeze off my feet.” 

Chan chuckles at that and walks into the house, Minho following close behind. Chan puts the shopping bags down and goes into the kitchen, presumably to make a hot drink for the two of them.

Minho gets started on a fire, trying to warm up their little house. It takes a few more minutes then it probably should’ve, but he was practically falling asleep in the middle of doing it.

As soon as the fire had started, Minho immediately laid down on their couch. He stared into the flames of the fire, drifting off into space.

Soon, a soft voice brought him back from his little daydream, and there was Chan. He changed out of his coat and jeans into sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. He was holding two mugs with a loving smile on his face. 

“Hey, love. I made you some hot chocolate so you hopefully warm up quicker!” Minho smiles at Chan, taking a mug from one of his hands and whispering a quick thanks before he bows his head and takes a sip. 

Chan sits down on the floor in front of Minho, and Minho soon joins him, bringing a blanket down and draping it over the two of them.

Minho could get used to this. Late winter nights by the fire with the one he loves.

Holy crap, Minho _loves_ Chan. 

“Hey, Channie?” He asks, looking at the blonde boy. Chan hums in response, taking a sip of his hot drink. “I think I love you.”

Chan pauses mid-sip, looking up at Minho. He stares for about three seconds before finally responding. 

“I love you too, Minho.”


End file.
